Dalszy ciąg
by euphoria814
Summary: Kolejna część serii Odcinkowej. Przysięgam, że to miały być one-standy. Nie wiem jak z tego powstała cała historia, ale aż się boję tego jak wiele części mieć będzie. Seria Odcinkowa: 4


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Usta Shepparda były zaskakująco miękkie, a może sprawiły to godziny całowania. Rodney nie potrafił się od niego oderwać i to go trochę przerażało, bo jeszcze nigdy nie był tak uzależniony od drugiej osoby. Nie widywali się zbyt często, ale wieczorami, gdy nareszcie mieli czas dla siebie, John przywierał do niego całym ciałem, jakby chciał go wchłonąć i zaczynał go całować. I może świat się kończył w jakiś sposób, bo Rodney nie miał już żadnego ataku paniki, a jego własne usta walczyły z wargami Shepparda o dominację, której tak naprawdę nie chciał, bo nie miał pojęcia co robi i nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Rodney nie wiedział gdzie zmierzali. Prócz tej krótkiej rozmowy o jego nagłym odkryciu swojej seksualności, Sheppard pytał tylko jak minął jego dzień i ich palce jakoś splatały się przy trzecim zdaniu. Albo John obejmował jego policzek. Albo Rodney trącał go udem niby przypadkiem, gdy siadywał na jego łóżku. I Sheppard kładł ich na boku, gdzie zaczynali się całować jak jakieś dzieciaki, którymi nie byli.

Dłoń Johna posuwała się powoli do przodu. Początkowo Rodney czuł ją na swoim ramieniu, gdy major przytrzymywał go podczas pocałunku, który się nie kończył, a który zostawiał go dyszącego i z bolesną erekcją. Może sprawiał to zapach Shepparda albo po prostu fakt, że czasami ta sama dłoń obejmowała jego kark, zaciskając się lekko co było najwspanialszym uczuciem na świecie.

Ręka jednak wędrowała głównie w dół. John zsunął ją kiedyś na dół jego pleców i pozostała tam przez kilka dni, a raczej wieczornych sesji całowania, które sprawiały, że jego chód stawał się kaczy i ostrożny, gdy wracał w końcu do swoich kwater i tam pod prysznicem palcami śledził miejsca, gdzie usta Shepparda były zanim dochodził z nie tak cichym jękiem.  
Teraz jednak dłoń Johna wkradała się pod jego koszulkę, ciepły kciuk dotykał skóry i Rodney zamarł, bo nie był na to gotowy. Byli już nago w swoim towarzystwie, ale wtedy było inaczej i chociaż starał się przekonać swój mózg, że to nie prawda, informacje nie chciały się wgrać. Było inaczej. Wiedział, że Sheppard będzie chciał go dotknąć i nie wiedział czy był na to gotowy. John i tak poświęcił wiele czasu na to, aby dać mu jakąś przestrzeń i Rodney powinien był się już dostosować. Powinien przestać wariować i pozwolić Sheppardowi wziąć to na co major czekał od samego początku. I chociaż Rodney nie chciał o sobie myśleć jak o ofierze z dziewicy przekazywanej jakiemuś pieprzonemu bóstwu, koniec końców nie był niczym innym. Jego tyłek był nietknięty i na razie sam nawet nie próbował się tam dotykać, nie wiedząc czy to w ogóle dobry pomysł. Sheppard natomiast nie miał problemu z macaniem go. I tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić co byłoby, gdyby w końcu zrzucili ubrania. Nie miałby na sobie nic co chroniłoby go przed wzrokiem i dotykiem Johna. Nie miałby na sobie nic, co stanowiłoby wymówkę dlaczego powinni dalej się całować.

Sheppard przerwał i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał major i może mężczyzna był trochę zbyt spostrzegawczy.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Carsonem – wyrwało mu się, bo to wydawało się najbardziej logicznym posunięciem.

John spoglądał na niego lekko zmartwiony, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się jeden z tych krzywych uśmieszków, które zostawiały Rodneya drżącego i na miękkich nogach. Sheppard jednym spojrzeniem wyprowadzał go z równowagi.

\- Muszę robić coś źle, skoro myślisz o Becketcie, gdy cię całuję – powiedział John niskim głosem, który był na granicy pomruku.

I po plecach Rodneya przeleciał dreszcz. Mimowolnie wyprostował się, aby zrobić więcej miejsca w spodniach, które i tak już naciskały na niego za mocno. Sheppard był w tym samym bolesnym stanie podniecenia i Rodney zastanawiał się czy major wchodził pod prysznic, żeby sobie obciągnąć czy zostawał na łóżku, gdzie wygodnie wyciągnięty obejmował dłonią swojego penisa.

I to musiało się skończyć.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Carsonem – powtórzył, bo tylko zakotwiczyło się w jego głowie.

John wyglądał teraz na naprawdę zatroskanego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Sheppard i Rodney chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu włożył wszystko w nieszczery uśmiech.

\- Tak, jak w najlepszym – skłamał i major wydawał się to kupić.

Pocałował mężczyznę po raz ostatni tego wieczoru i spokojnie wyszedł z kwater Shepparda, starając się panować nad drżeniem rąk. Nie pobiegł do Carsona, co było pewnym osiągnięciem.

ooo

Beckett spojrzał na niego przelotnie i może coś widniało na jego twarzy, bo odłożył papiery na swój stolik i poklepał leżankę obok siebie.

\- Rodney – powiedział ciepło z uśmiechem, który powinien być butelkowany i sprzedawany psychoanalitykom.

Carson genialnie zachęcał ludzi do zwierzeń, ale w tej chwili Rodney nie potrzebował dodatkowego bodźca.

\- Jesteśmy z majorem razem – wyszeptał pospiesznie i Beckett spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- To… to dobrze, jeśli tego chciałeś – powiedział ostrożnie Carson.

Rodney objął twarz dłońmi, które zaczynały powoli drżeć. Było dość późno i prócz szumu aparatury, nie słyszał niczego. Atlantyda spała na tyle, na ile mogła.

\- Rodney – powtórzył Carson.

\- Chcę – przyznał boleśnie szczerze. – Ale… - dodał i spojrzał na Becketta z nadzieją, że ten będzie wiedział co się z nim dzieje.

Rodney sam nie był do końca pewien.

Sheppard był idealny, przystojny i w miarę inteligentny. Jego pozycja zawodowa w tym momencie była równie dobra co Rodneya – w końcu dowodził całym wojskowym kontyngentem. Z logicznego punktu widzenia jeszcze na Ziemi szukałby takiego partnera.  
Sheppard znakomicie całował i jego dłonie były całkiem przyjemne – trochę szorstkie od noszenia i używania broni, ale to właśnie sprawiało, że kiedy dotykał jego skóry, Rodney miał ciarki.

John mógł mieć każdego, co trochę mu pochlebiało, bo wybrał Rodneya i problem był właśnie w tym.

\- Ale co? – spytał Carson, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ale seks – powiedział Rodney trochę nieskładnie i Beckett spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. – Jakoś umknęło mi, że jeśli dwójka ludzi jest razem to w końcu to zrobią, a Sheppard…

 _Idzie w tym kierunku, krok po drobnym kroczku, ale cały czas do przodu_ \- nie dodał, ale zawisło nieprzyjemnie między nimi.

\- Rozmawialiście na ten temat? – spytał Carson.

\- Nie, zwariowałeś? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi i Beckett przewrócił oczami.

\- To skąd możesz wiedzieć, czego John chce? – spytał spokojnie doktor i Rodney może nienawidził jego logicznego podejścia do życia.

\- Bo mnie dotyka… tak wiesz… - urwał, czując się zawstydzony faktem, że nie potrafił nawet się wysłowić. – On chce seksu, uwierz mi na słowo. Dlaczego miałby nie chcieć? Jest zdrowym trzydziestoparolatkiem…

\- A ty nie chcesz seksu? – spytał Carson marszcząc brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – żachnął się Rodney.

Carson nadal na niego spoglądał tak, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz zostanie mu przedstawiony problem. A to nie było takie proste.

\- Jestem po trzydziestce, Carson – przyznał Rodney powoli. – I nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nie wiem co robię. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby nie wiedzieć. I to wszystko jest za wcześnie. Całe życie w głowie miałem tylko kobiety, a jeśli to…

\- Jeśli to co? Chwilowe załamanie nerwowe spowodowane podróżą do innej galaktyki? Czytałem akta medyczne poprzednich ekspedycji i żadne wrota do tej pory nie zmieniły im orientacji seksualnej – poinformował go cierpliwie Carson. – Poza tym pocałowałeś majora na Ziemi – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie i Rodney zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Myślę, że jesteś niesprawiedliwy dla majora – ciągnął dalej Carson, kompletnie go szokując. – Zakładasz, że czyha na ciebie, a rozumiem, że wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko już wtedy, gdy wrócił po odbiciu zakładników z Roju Widm? – spytał retorycznie. – To całe tygodnie, Rodney i jeśli chciałby cię do czegoś zmusić, zrobiłby to dawno temu. On na ciebie czeka – poinformował go Carson.

Rodney otworzył usta, ale pospiesznie je zamknął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Pewnie czeka aż postanowisz z nim porozmawiać. Ludzie nie uprawiają seksu bez rozmowy o tym, a przynajmniej nie powinni. Rozumiem, że powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś biseksualny? – spytał Carson.

\- Tak i… wszystko – dodał niemrawo Rodney.

Carson uniósł brew, jakby mówił mu w ten sposób, że tylko potwierdza jego słowa. I może miał w tym rację.

\- A jeśli z nim porozmawiam i on będzie chciał iść krok dalej, a ja… - urwał, czując wypieki na twarzy. – Carson, ludzie odchodzą. Zostawiają cię, gdy nie dostają tego, czego chcą – poinformował go, bo przecież Beckett musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Jeśli Sheppard odejdzie, od samego początku nie powinieneś mieć z nim do czynienia, więc to żadna strata Rodney – powiedział spokojnie Carson. – I nigdy nie powinieneś robić tego, czego od ciebie wymagają, chyba że macie podobne pragnienia. Ale zaufaj mi. Czuję, że John poczeka na ciebie tyle, ile będzie to konieczne. Tylko powiedz mu w czym tkwi problem. Jeśli będziesz uciekał za każdym razem, gdy natraficie na problem…

\- Nie uciekłem – odparł Rodney i było to wierutne kłamstwo.

Carson uniósł brew, jakby przejrzał go z łatwością.

ooo

Rodney podskoczył trochę zszokowany, gdy drzwi do jego kwater otwarły się z łatwością. John stał trochę zaskoczony w progu jego pokoju i na jego policzkach zaczął pojawiać się rumieniec.

\- Przepraszam, właśnie pukałem, gdy gen… - zaczął major i wszedł do środka.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim automatycznie.

\- Zabezpieczę je później – odparł Rodney, przyglądając się podejrzliwie mechanizmowi.

\- Daj spokój dzisiaj. Masz wolne – przypomniał mu Sheppard i pochylił się, aby pocałować go lekko w usta.

Rodney zmiękł jak zawsze poddając się dotykowi warg majora, ale pocałunek się nie pogłębił i skończył tak szybko jak tylko zaczął. I słowa Carsona dźwięczały mu z tyłu głowy, więc chciał je wyrzucić, ale nie potrafił.

\- Masz ochotę obejrzeć jakiś film? Teyla zamierza skopać mi tyłek dzisiaj wieczorem… - zaczął Sheppard, sugerując, że ich stałe plany ulegną zmianie.

I Rodney podchwycił to w lot. Zastanawiał się nawet czasami czy nie obejrzeć jednego z treningów, ale nie był dziewczyną futbolisty. Nie nadawał się do kibicowania. Teyla też próbowała go zwabić na salkę ćwiczeń o wiele zbyt długo, aby czuł się bezpieczny. Widział co zrobiła z Fordem kilka dni wcześniej i nie zamierzał ponownie zostawać chłopcem do bicia.

\- Jasne – powiedział pospiesznie. – Coś z Brucem Willisem? Miko ma dziwne zamiłowanie do Szklanej Pułapki – odparł, ruszając w stronę laptopa. – Grodin na nieszczęście lubi filmy przyrodnicze…

\- Gdzieś powinien być plik z filmami, które załadowałem sam. O'Neill miał kilka rad przed wyjazdem – przyznał Sheppard, rozsiadając się wygodnie na jego łóżku.

I w żołądku Rodneya przewalało się coś nieprzyjemnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że John jest w jego kwaterach po raz pierwszy, a już zachowuje się tak swobodnie, jakby znali się do tygodni. I oni znali się od tygodni, od tygodni się całowali. I według wszystkich standardów, które znał Rodney, powinni już dawno uprawiać seks.

Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Sheppard nie chce oglądać z nim filmów dlatego, że znudził się całowaniem go. Kontyngenty wojskowe i ludzie, którzy do nich należeli przeważnie nie tracili czasu. Zbyt krótko pozostawali w danych bazach, żeby nawiązywać długie romanse. Rodney pamiętał jedną panią kapitan, która przestawiła mu się na korytarzu bazy na Syberii, a piętnaście minut później był w niej po jądra, gdy opierała się o przywiezione przez jej oddział sprzęty laboratoryjne. Dwa dni później musiała wrócić do siebie, w cieplejsze rejony, a on został ze wspomnieniem tego jak zaciskała wokół niego uda.

Prawie przegapił folder i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że John zabrał z sobą z Ziemi Gwiezdne Wojny. Spodziewał się jakiegoś filmu akcji, gdzie wybuchy zdarzałyby się częściej niż rzadziej a trup ścielił się gęsto. Przeżył już setki romantycznych bzdetów na jednorazowych randkach, więc nie mrugnąłby okiem, gdyby jakiś komandos wyskoczył z helikoptera wprost do wody z kilku kilometrów wysokości. Jego umysł zbuntowałby się tylko na kilka sekund, ale potem zapomniałby o niedorzeczności sytuacji.

\- Gwiezdne Wojny? – spytał niepewnie.

John uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby spodziewał się tego, że Rodney trafi akurat na te filmy.

\- Jasne, dlaczego nie? Mamy cały dzień, prawda? – spytał ostrożnie Sheppard.

Rodney nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście Elizabeth naciskała na niego, aby wziął wolne teraz, gdy chwilowo panowała cisza i spokój. Miał jednak nadzieję, że zdoła przekraść się do laboratorium. Nie był przyzwyczajony do całodniowego odpoczynku, a sądząc po tym, że Sheppard pojawił się u niego w mundurze, John też nigdy nie brał wolnego.

\- Tak – odparł spokojnie. – Jeśli Zelenka mnie nie wywoła – zastrzegł i major uśmiechnął się lekko, tak samo jak przedtem.

I Rodney nie do końca to rozgryzał.

ooo

Sądził, że obejrzą jeden film. Albo nawet nie dojdą do połowy pierwszego, że Sheppard zacznie go przytulać i jak zawsze skończą, leżąc na boku, ale John trzymał ręce przy sobie, jakby nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od losów Anakina. Rodney w normalnych warunkach również nie spuszczałby oka z ekranu, ale obecność majora rozpraszała go.

Nie potrafił się skupić i bez znajomego dotyku na skórze, dłońmi, które miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, czuł się nieswojo. Powoli więc rozpoczął niełatwą wędrówkę do tego, aby przysunąć się do Shepparda tak, aby mężczyzna nie zauważył. I kiedy stykali się już całą długością wyciągniętych nóg, John oderwał wzrok od ekranu, a Rodney zamarł, bojąc się, że jego tajny plan został wykryty. Nie był przecież tak subtelny jak chciałby.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i cmoknął go miękko w usta, zanim objął go ciasno ramieniem, pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Początkowo było niewygodnie. John był cholernie kościsty, a jego koszulka przesiąkła zapachem jego ciała – czymś ostrym i skomplikowanym. Kobiety pachniały zawsze miękko – a przynajmniej tak to kojarzył Rodney, ale nigdy nie zaczynał od tego twardnieć, a w przypadku Shepparda chyba był już grzecznym psem Pawłowa, który reagował na aromaty. I pewnie dotyk. Palce Johna w końcu masowały jego ramię, jakby mężczyzna robił to wpółświadomie.

Rodney nie pamiętał momentu, w którym Anakin obrócił się przeciwko Jasnej Stronie Mocy. Kiedy otworzył ponownie oczy, leżeli z Sheppardem splątani i major nadal oglądał film.

Chyba ostatnie sceny sądząc po walce, która odbywała się na ekranie. Nie wydawał się wcale zaniepokojony faktem, że Rodney na nim zasnął. W innym wypadku pewnie obudziłby go. Tymczasem leżeli dalej objęli i to chyba oznaczało, że właśnie byli na jednej z tych dziewczyńskich randek, gdzie zapraszało się na film koleżankę, żeby potem zbałamucić ją w przerwie na reklamy. Ale Gwiezdne Wojny nie miały reklam, a Sheppard nie obudził go ani raz, pozwalając mu na odpoczynek, którego – zaczynał przyznawać – naprawdę potrzebował.  
Ciepłe usta Johna zostawiły mokry ślad na jego czole i Rodney nie chciał spoglądać w górę. Nie chciał zdradzać, że się obudził. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz było mu tak wygodnie. Zapach Shepparda otaczał go przyjemną mgiełką, która trzymała go na granicach świadomości. I może jego penis był lekko nabiegły krwią, ale z tym mógł sobie poradzić siłą własnego umysłu.

Słowa Carsona jednak wróciły jak zawsze niechciane i w najgorszym momencie, więc przygryzł wargę, starając się jakoś uspokoić. To był przyjemny dzień, nie było sensu psuć go nieprzyjemną rozmową, z której nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego.

Carson mógł być chodzącym optymistą, ale nie miał pojęcia o tym, że ludzie odchodzą. Jego lubili wszyscy. Rodney musiał wywalczyć sobie szacunek wśród tak zwanych kolegów. Sheppard zdarzył się przypadkiem i jak do tej pory mocno ograniczyli rozmowy do minimum – nie bez powodu. Wszelkie kłopoty zaczynały się, gdy otwierał usta – nie po to, aby całować, ale mówić.

ooo

Kiedy wrócił do pracy, Zelenka przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby sądził, że jego urlop odbył się w jakimś tajnym laboratorium Starożytnych, którym nie chciał się podzielić z innymi. Gdyby miał możliwość zapolowania na takie, na pewno skorzystałby z niej, ale John wymusił na nim wspólny lunch w przerwie między jednym a drugim filmem. A potem nie dokończyli ostatniego, bo John musiał biec na spotkanie z Teylą i obiecał wrócić dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Zelenka nadal nie spuszczał go z oka, a zmarszczki poprzeczne na jego czole pogłębiały się tylko.

\- Rodney, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Czech z tym swoim śmiesznym akcentem.

\- Oczywiście – odparł, patrząc prosto w oczy Zelenki.

\- Żaden kataklizm nas nie czeka? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

I nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Co cię dzisiaj napadło? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Wszystkie systemy sprawne. Nie mamy MPZ, ale po wynurzeniu przestaliśmy lecieć na oparach – wymienił jednym tchem.

Zelenka pokiwał głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się jednak i Rodney spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie.

\- Wydajesz się po prostu… - zaczął Czech i urwał. – Zmartwiony – dodał z wahaniem i Rodney zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

Nie wiedział, że jego strach zaczyna godzić w prace, ale na to nie mógł pozwolić. Wyprostował się lekko i skupił wzrok na Zelence, który obserwował go uważnie.

\- Z Atlantydą wszystko w porządku – odparł Rodney.

\- Nie pytałem o Atlantydę. Pytałem o ciebie – oznajmił mu Zelenka.

\- A kogo obchodzi… - zaczął Rodney, przewracając oczami.

\- Nas – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna, zaskakując go trochę. – Mnie, więc jeśli coś się dzieje, coś cię niepokoi… Ostatnio bywasz często u Carsona, jeśli potrzebujesz urlopu…

\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie Rodney. – To czego potrzebuję to więcej pracy, więc… - zaczął, rozglądając się po laboratorium.

W jednym z pudeł znajdowały się urządzenia, których nie zbadali, więc zabrał całe, spoglądając na Zelenkę z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby czekał aż Czech zaprotestuje. Mężczyzna uniósł jednak dłonie do góry, trochę mówiąc, że nie zamierza mu nic zabrać. Nawet pracy. I dobrze, bo Rodney nie zamierzał jej oddać – nie bez walki.

ooo

Urządzenie było niepozorne. Rodney początkowo je przegapił, bo sądził, że Miko podniosła z podłogi oderwaną osłonkę innej, większej części. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnęły symbole, które przypominały o oznaczeniach dotyczących militariów, jakby to był jeden z granatów Starożytnych albo mina lądowa. Nie spotkali niczego takiego do tej pory i nie chciał się przez przypadek wysadzić, ale pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że tylko Sheppard i Carson mogliby uruchomić coś podobnego.

Zamierzał odłożyć to do pudła z napisem 'Niebezpieczne', gdy nagle cienka powłoka pokryła całe jego ciało. Początkowa panika przerodziła się jednak szybko w ciekawość, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że może oddychać. Próbował wstać i urządzenie nie przeszkodziło mu w tym. Rozciągał się, aby sprawdzić jak daleko będzie mógł się posunąć, ale powłoka przypominała jedną z barier ochronnych, które widzieli w skrzydle szpitalnym Carsona i nagle uderzyło go z czym ma do czynienia.

Wybiegł czym prędzej, ignorując zaskoczonego Zelenkę, kierując się do głównej wieży, ponieważ Weir i Sheppard musieli to zobaczyć. Ich przyszłe misje mogły stać się o wiele bezpieczniejsze, dzięki temu małemu niepozornemu kamyczkowi.

I wtedy też nastąpiła lekka awaria zasilania.

ooo

Po najniższych piętrach Atlantydy krążył obcy, którego nie potrafili zidentyfikować, a on siedział uwięziony w osobistej powłoce ochronnej, która zamierzała zagłodzić go na śmierć. Zidentyfikowali laboratorium, w którym stwora uwięzili Starożytni, ale Rodney nie mógł przestać nerwowo dreptać po laboratorium. Sheppard był gdzieś tam, walcząc jak zawsze z nieznanym i nagle znowu było tak jak wtedy, gdy major ruszył przeciwko Widmom. Rodney nie potrafił się skupić, a Carson przyglądał mu się ze względnym spokojem, który zaczynał go irytować.

Elizabeth odesłała go do skrzydła szpitalnego z czego Beckett pospiesznie skorzystał i chociaż nie mógł wbić w niego żadnych igieł, i tak przeskanował cały jego organizm.

\- Nie zastanawiałeś się czy to nie jest problem natury psychicznej? – spytał Carson miękko.

Rodney spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Nie, posłuchaj mnie – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Beckett. – Jesteś w obcej galaktyce, otaczają nas istoty wysysające życie z ludzi i po prostu to normalne trochę się bać.

\- Nie boję się pieprzonych Widm, Carson – warknął zirytowany. – Wystraszyłem się, że to granat albo mina i wtedy się uaktywniło. Nie mam nad tym…

\- A może to wszystko na raz? Nie powiesz mi, że czujesz się komfortowo, Rodney. Znam cię i widzę, że jesteś podenerwowany. Nie rozmawialiście? – spytał Carson wprost, zapewne z góry znając odpowiedź. – Może nie rozważyłeś możliwości, że jesteś po prostu aseksualny, skoro seks cię przeraża. To całkiem normalne… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy Rodney spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. – Próbuję tylko znaleźć rozwiązanie – powiedział Carson w końcu.

Rodney oczywiście był tego świadom, ale to wcale nie poprawiało jego sytuacji. Tarcza chroniła go doskonale i może było coś w tym, że John nie mógł go dotknąć. Rodneya dziwnie to uspokoiło, nawet gdy Sheppard zepchnął go z balkonu. Kiedy znajdowali się w przestrzeni publicznej, zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie normalnie. Jak koledzy, którymi przecież byli. Na bieżąco musieli z sobą współpracować pod czujnym okiem Elizabeth.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł się w tej chwili chroniony, chociaż nie chciał przyznawać racji Carsonowi, słowa Zelenki z rana dały mu do myślenia. Nie załamywał się tak jak poprzednio, ale jego zachowanie uległo zmianie, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli jego związek z Johnem, niepokoje i fakt, że sobie ewidentnie nie radził z bliskością, miały odbić się na jego pracy – nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, a to chyba przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedział już czego tak naprawdę zaczynał się bać bardziej. Tego, że John odejdzie, gdy nie dostanie tego czego chce… Czy tego, że sam będzie musiał zakończyć ten romans, gdy jego nerwy będą w strzępach.

\- Carson – zaczął, czując pierwsze iskierki paniki wbijające się w jego pierś i Beckett spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

Dźwięk wystrzałów jednak zagłuszyćł wszystko i krzyk Shepparda, który wstrząsnął nim do głębi.

 _\- Majorze, jaki jest pański status?_ \- spytała Weir zapewne całkiem nieświadoma, że otworzyli główny kanał.

Spojrzeli na siebie z Carsonem i Rodney poderwał się na równe nogi, czując jak jego serce zaczyna pompować niewiarygodne ilości krwi.

Sheppard nie odpowiadał, a cały oddział żołnierzy towarzyszył mu podczas przeszukiwania miasta. Mieli zwabić stwora z powrotem do laboratorium, z którego został przypadkowo wypuszczony, ale najwyraźniej to się nie powiodło.

 _\- Majorze_ \- powiedziała Weir z naciskiem, a Rodney nawet się nie zastanawiał, ruszając przed siebie.

Poczuł zaledwie wrażenie dotyku, gdy Carson próbował go powstrzymać.

\- Rodney, nie! – krzyknął Beckett, ale obaj wiedzieli, że nikt nie mógł zejść na dół bezpiecznie, skoro cały oddział został unieszkodliwiony.

Personel medyczny przepuścił go, zapewne wiedząc, że każdy kontakt z nim skończy się dla nich fatalnie i rzucił się w stronę pierwszego z brzegu transportera. Na niższych poziomach nie utrzymywali dość światła, aby widział cokolwiek, ale znał to miasto jak własną kieszeń. Zdążył przejrzeć schematy tych pomieszczeń, gdy szukali laboratorium, które zostało jakoś specjalnie zabezpieczone. Pierwsze ciało leżało nieopodal wejścia do kolejnej sekcji. Poparzenie wyglądało na elektryczne i Rodney zaczynał podejrzewać, że wie czego stworzenie szukało. Dlaczego kondensator o tak wielkiej pojemności znajdował się w laboratorium. Celem jego było zwabienie, a nie przetrzymywanie. I ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

 _\- Rodney, zgłoś się_ \- powiedziała Elizabeth i niski ton jej głosu zdradzał zaniepokojenie.

Rodney doskonale wiedział jak się czuła. Jemu też ciemność wokół nie podobała się, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia.

\- Jedno ciało przy wejściu do sekcji. Osmalone uszy i końcówki palców – zameldował, starając się brzmieć rzeczowo, bo logika jako jedyna chroniła go przed paniką.

 _\- Porażenie elektryczne_ \- odparł Carson.

\- Poważnie geniuszu? Ile lat studiowałeś, żeby się tego dowiedzieć? – prychnął Rodney, bardzo powoli brnąc na przód.

 _\- Rodney, powinieneś zawrócić. Sierżant Bates zbiera kolejny oddział…_ \- zaczęła Elizabeth.

\- To stworzenie lgnie do wszystkiego co posiada moc. Zaciemnijcie miasto i wyłączcie wszystkie zbędne urządzenia. Personel powinien ukryć się w pomieszczeniach, w których nie ma sprzętu elektrycznego – doradził jej i słyszał jak przekazywała jego słowa Zelence.

 _\- Rodney_ \- zaczęła Elizabeth ponownie.

\- Widzę ich – przerwał jej i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł, że pierś Forda unosiła się miarowo z każdym oddechem.

Stackhouse leżał na twarzy, więc odwrócił go, aby mężczyzna mógł łatwiej oddychać. John stał najbliżej laboratorium i Rodney pochylił się nad nim, prawie nie rozpoznając jego twarzy. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę też dlaczego pierwszy z mężczyzn nie żył. Był ostatnim ogniwem, które łączyło go z obcym. Ford i Stackhouse musieli się opierać o ściany, gdy strzelali w obronie własnej, więc ładunek tylko przez nich przeszedł, pozbawiając ich przytomności.  
John jednak nie oddychał, chociaż jego palce nie były osmalone. Spanikowany rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby Ford czy ten drugi obudzili się zbyt szybko. Stworzenia nie było widać nigdzie, więc musiał się przenieść w tę część miasta, która miała zasilanie.

\- Carson, zbierz zespół medyczny. Idźcie moim tropem. Droga jest czysta. Ford i Stackhouse są nieprzytomni. Sheppard – zaczął i urwał. – Sheppard nie oddycha. Nie wiem czy jego serce bije – przyznał, starając się przełknąć gulę w gardle.

 _\- Rodney, jesteśmy już w drodze_ \- powiedział Beckett spokojnie. _\- Staraj się przeprowadzić masaż serca… zaraz tam będziemy_ \- dodał i Rodney miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Oczywiście, że o tym pomyślał, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, gdy osłona skutecznie pokrywała całe jego ciało. Rozpięcie guzików nie wchodziło w grę, przewrócił Stackhouse'a tylko dlatego, że marines już i tak leżał lekko na boku i pomogła mu grawitacja. Starał się przyłożyć trzęsące się dłonie do klatki piersiowej Johna, ale cały czas coś go odpychało. I wiedział, że pieprzona osłona miała gdzieś fakt, że Sheppard mógł nie oddychać od kilku dobrych minut.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przysunął się bliżej, ale to też nie pomagało. A John nadal nie oddychał, leżąc płasko na podłodze. Carsonowi dotarcie tutaj mogło zająć bardzo długo, biorąc pod uwagę, że Elizabeth na pewno wysłała z nim oddział zabezpieczający teren. I Rodney miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale to było bezsensowne. I cały jego strach przestał mieć nagle sens, bo jeśli John miałby z tego nie wyjść, nie byłoby ciągu dalszego. A wbrew wszystkiemu Rodney chciał wiedzieć czy będą mieli ciąg dalszy.

Zacisnął zęby i poczuł pierwsze krople potu, które zaczęły pojawiać się na jego skroni. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem denerwował się tak bardzo, ale brak jedzenia i picia, stres i wielka niewiadoma – coś, czego nienawidził naprawdę mocno – doprowadzały go do szału. I pochylił się nad Johnem, wiedząc, że może to ostatnia chwila, gdy będą mogli się przynajmniej pożegnać.

Elizabeth chyba mówiła coś do niego, ale od dawna był bez odbioru i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. I nagle od tak osłona odpadła z cichym klik, a on osunął się na Johna, gdy nic nie oddzielało ich siłą. Trochę zaskoczony spoglądał na swoje ręce, ale szybko opanował się i rozpiął guziki munduru majora, rozpoczynając masaż serca. Wdmuchnął w usta Johna tak wiele powietrza jak zdołał i zaczął naciskać jego klatkę piersiową, licząc pod nosem. I nie wiedział jak wiele czasu mu to zabrało, ale kiedy podniósł głowę po raz kolejny, Carson odciągał go od nieprzytomnego majora.

ooo

Sheppard był przytomny. Kolejny impuls elektryczny przywrócił mu zmysły, chociaż Carson był wariatem. Serce nie było przystosowane do takiego traktowania, ale cholerny major oczywiście był okazem zdrowia. Nie miał bóli w kręgosłupie, nawracających migren i cukrzycy. O alergiach Rodney nie chciał nawet wspomnieć. Sheppard jak ostatni idiota, wyszedł też ze skrzydła szpitalnego, nie chcąc zostawiać dowodzenia Batesowi. I Rodney zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość.

Nadal obracał w dłoniach nerwowo osłonę, która sprawiła mu poprzednio tak wiele kłopotów. I wiedział co powinien zrobić, żeby Sheppard jak cholerny bohater-samobójca nie postanowił znowu w pojedynkę ścigać potwora. Stworzenie – obcy nadal znajdowało się na niższych poziomach miasta, szukając pożywienia.

\- Zelenka, przełączaj powoli korytarze Atlantydy. Dostarczaj energii kolejnym sekcjom i kieruj to do wrót – polecił Czechowi, włączając kolejny raz osłonę i ruszył w jaśniejszą część miasta.

Zwabienie obcego pod wrota nie było jedynym problemem. Musieli wymyślić coś, żeby stworzenie chciało za tym podążyć, więc zabrał jeden z prawie wyczerpanych transformatorów, którego remontem miał się zająć Grodin i przeniósł go na wózek.

 _\- Rodney, co planujesz?_ \- spytała Elizabeth, więc spojrzał w górę, gdzie za szybką John wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.

Chciał powiedzieć coś, co miałoby znaczenie, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Słowa Churchilla wydawały mu się zbyt płaskie, a Kennedy'ego nigdy nie zamierzał cytować, żeby nie sprawić Amerykanom przyjemności. Tak naprawdę nie czerpali z ich kultury aż tak wiele.

Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć po prostu na pytanie, ale światło wokół niego zgasło, a Chuck chyba zaczął w panice uruchamiać wrota, zgodnie z poleceniem Zelenki, któremu raz w życiu nie trzeba było wszystkiego mówić. I wokół jeszcze nigdy nie było tak ciemno. Stworzenie faktycznie było czymś w rodzaju czerni doskonałej, pochłaniającej wszelkie światło i energię. Zbliżało się do niego sunąc swoją bezcielesną postacią i jeśli wcześniej się bał, teraz nie wiedział jak nazwać stan, w którym się znajdował. Generator pracował równo, ale Rodney miał wrażenie, że to ostatnia rzecz, która interesowała obcego. Niewielka osłona na jego piersi pulsowała przecież mocą po tysiąckroć większą. Wiedział o tym, bo badał również fizyczne metody usunięcia jej.

\- O cholera – wyrwało mu się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wystawił się na pożarcie i starał się zerwać urządzenie, ale przywarło tak jak poprzednio.

 _\- Rodney_ \- powiedziała Elizabeth, ale zignorował ją i wziął głębszy wdech, gdy tunel wrót otworzył się.

Wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu, bo stworzenie zostało rozproszone krótkim skokiem energii. Wrota jednak nie zaciekawiły obcego na długo, więc zacisnął dłoń niewielkim puzderku, które znalazł niecałe dziesięć godzin wcześniej i zaczął się modlić o to, aby jego ojciec nie miał racji, gdy nazywał go największym tchórzem na świecie.

Osłona puściła, więc westchnął z ulgą, która jednak nie trwała długo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest uziemiony. Pchnął transformator osłonięty urządzeniem Starożytnych wprost w otwarty tunel i zamknął oczy, gdy część obcego otarła się o jego ciało. Coś wstrząsnęło nim i czuł się po tysiąckroć gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy z Jeannie badali możliwości przewodników i półprzewodników, które znaleźli we własnym domu.

Ktoś krzyczał. Może on. I tunel zamknął się, co było dobre, a potem zapadła ciemność.

ooo

Kiedy otworzył oczy wokół było na tyle jasno, że miał ochotę zacząć narzekać, ale ktoś potrząsnął nim mocno. I też miał ochotę powiedzieć brutalowi kilka słów na ten temat. Całe jego ciało bolało. Jego mięśnie nie chciały poruszać się i z chęcią dałby im po prostu spokój. Na pewno miały genialny powód, aby odmówić mu posłuszeństwa. Jak impuls elektryczny, który przeszedł przez niego, gdy cholerny obcy postanowił zjeść jego tarczę ochronną.

\- Nie zasypiaj, Rodney – powiedział miękko Carson.

\- Jestem bohaterem, dlaczego miałbym spać? – spytał, otwierając jedno oko.

I Ford był pierwszym, który parsknął śmiechem. Teyla spoglądała na niego z dziwną mieszanką rozbawienia, dumy i troski. Elizabeth towarzyszyła im również, w pewnym oddaleniu, jakby nie wiedziała jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją, co nie było nowe. Próbował się unieść, ale nie wyszło mu to za dobrze i Carson wraz z Johnem podtrzymali go, pewnie obawiając się, iż upadnie. Sheppard wyglądał o wiele lepiej, więc mogło minąć trochę czasu od jego bohaterskiej akcji, która uratowała im tyłki.

\- Czy Zelenka doprowadził do ruiny miasto? – spytał i Elizabeth westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Doktor Z daje sobie radę – odparł Ford, który chyba jako jedyny zamierzał udzielać mu informacji.

\- Wątpię – stwierdził Rodney.

Ford wyszczerzył się jak idiota.

\- Muszę sprawdzić pracę twojego serca. Monitorowałem… - zaczął Carson swoje zwykłe zawodzenie, ale Rodney nie potrafił skupić się na nikim prócz Johna, który stał koło jego łóżka, jakby nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić.

Nadal trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu i Rodney czuł jej przejmujące ciepło, które powoli uspokajało go. Zaczynał ponownie zasypiać tym razem o wiele wolniej, całkiem świadom tego, że odpływa. I jego mózg starał się z tym walczyć, bo Carson cały czas mówił coś o kolejnych badaniach, ale nie był w stanie się na tym skupić. Jedynie dłoń Johna miała jakiś sens.

\- Sheppard, przełożymy oglądanie filmu na jutro – powiedział jeszcze zanim kompletnie nie odpadł.

ooo

Carson wypuścił ich obu dopiero w siedem dni później i Rodney ruszył w kierunku laboratorium, zanim zdążył zastanowić się co tak naprawdę robi. Zamknięty z nim w transporterze John, uśmiechnął się tylko na widok ich celu, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. I Rodney nagle czuł na sobie te same usta, za którymi zdążył się stęsknić przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Tylko nie siedź za długo. Dalej jesteś na zwolnieniu – przypomniał mu Sheppard, puszczając go w końcu i na miękkich nogach wyszedł z transportera, patrząc za siebie na uśmiechającego się lekko majora.

John był ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie i coś takiego gościło na jego twarzy, gdy drzwi ponownie się zamykały, że Rodney przełknął ciężko. Oczywiście mieli do nadrobienia tydzień. Nie mogli dotykać się w skrzydle szpitalnym pod czujnym okiem Carsona i jego sadystów, którzy systematycznie wytaczali z niego krew, jakby znajdowali się w średniowiecznej Anglii, a nie w cudzie techniki Starożytnych.

Zelenka przynosił mu raporty i meldował mu o zmianach w skanach miasta. Sheppard był odwiedzany regularnie przez Batesa, który chyba coraz mniej zadowolony był z tego, że zastępował majora. Dodatkowe obowiązki nigdy nie były przyjemne, ale ich marni podwładni dowiedzieli się o ich obciążeniach dopiero w sytuacji podbramkowej. I Rodney zdążył prawie zapomnieć o całym strachu, który odczuwał wcześniej, ale on wrócił i chociaż nie dławił już tak mocno – przecież mogło być gorzej, obcy mógł wyssać resztki MPZtu – to jego dłonie nadal pozostawały wilgotne ze zdenerwowania.

Wiedział dokładnie czego Sheppard chciał. Był w tym nie najgorszy wbrew pozorom. I mógł udać, że nadmiar pracy wymusił na nim pozostanie w laboratorium do późna, ale musieli porozmawiać. Jeśli nie dzisiaj – to w nie tak odległej przyszłości, gdy Sheppard wsunie w jego spodnie swoją ciepłą rękę i wtedy rozpęta się piekło.

Nienawidził, kiedy Carson miał rację. Drzwi laboratorium otworzyły się i Zelenka otworzył usta szeroko, jakby nie spodziewał się go tak wcześnie.

\- Biorę dzisiaj wolne, nie rozwalcie niczego – powiedział.

\- Ale i tak masz wolne – przypomniał mu Zelenka.

Rodney jednak już wracał do części mieszkalnej miasta. Kwatery Shepparda nie były bardzo oddalone od jego własnych. Jednak jego słuchawki zostały nie wiadomo gdzie. Albo cholerny obcy je usmażył impulsem elektrycznym, który pozbawił go przytomności. Sheppard jednak na szczęście nie zdążył odejść zbyt daleko i trochę zaskoczony wpatrywał się w niego, gdy Rodney wszedł do jego pokoju.

Był cholernie dumny z tego, że shakował drzwi Johna, ale może faktycznie powinien był zapukać, bo major właśnie ściągnął koszulkę i teraz przed oczami miał centymetry kwadratowe nagiej skóry, a to wcale nie ułatwiało mu zadania. Odchrząknął, starając się nie patrzeć na siatki niebieskich żył, które wystawały z ramiona Shepparda, ale wtedy w oczy rzucała mu się owłosiona klatka piersiowa. I było w niej coś, co przykuwało jego wzrok na dłużej.

\- Myślałem, że poszedłeś do laboratorium – zauważył ostrożnie John. – I chyba moje drzwi…

\- Zaprogramowałem je tak, żeby mnie wpuszczały. Ciebie moje drzwi wpuszczają, więc… - zaczął i urwał, czując się nagle głupio.

\- Jasne – odparł John, wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie wkurza cię, że nie masz genu…

\- Nie chcę uprawiać seksu – wyrzucił z siebie Rodney, przerywając mu w pół słowa i Sheppard otworzył usta naprawdę szeroko, nieźle zresztą zszokowany.

W podobnym szoku był sam, bo to nie były słowa, których chciał użyć.

\- Dzisiaj – dodał pospiesznie i John uniósł brew. – Chcesz seksu, prawda? Nie może wystarczyć ci całowanie, a ja na razie… nie wiem jak długo, na razie nie – wyrzucił z siebie nieskładnie , chowając twarz w dłonie. – Więc jeśli nie chcesz poczekać, muszę wiedzieć teraz, że odchodzisz, bo to nie będzie miało sensu… - ciągnął dalej.

\- Kto tu mówi o odchodzeniu? – spytał podniesionym głosem Sheppard, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Dobrze się czujesz? Może powinieneś jednak zostać dłużej pod okiem Becketta.

\- Ale to był jego pomysł! – powiedział Rodney. – To znaczy chciał, żebym z tobą porozmawiał.

Sheppard potrząsnął głową, jakby go nie rozumiał. I kiedy Rodney wrócił wstecz śledząc tok rozmowy zdał sobie sprawę, że John miał wszelkie do tego prawo.

\- Te spojrzenia i to dotykanie, to leżenie ostatnio u mnie – zaczął bardzo powoli, żeby z Sheppardem obaj nadążali. – To jest za szybko. To… ja… Ja nie wiem co robię – przyznał, starając się jakoś rozluźnić zaciskającą się krtań.

John nawet nie drgnął, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Rodney czy zrobiłem cokolwiek, co mogłoby zasugerować… - urwał major i sięgnął pospiesznie po swoją koszulkę, naciągając ją na siebie zresztą tył na przód.

Rodney otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Podobnie jak na wiele pytań i dlatego w tym tkwił problem.

\- Więc może nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, których nigdy nie wypowiedziałem – zaproponował John. – Masz paranoje, wiesz o tym? – spytał retorycznie, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Utknąłeś w tym urządzeniu tydzień temu, bo się bałeś, prawda? To o tym mówił Carson, gdy próbował ci coś sugerować, ale ty udawałeś, że nie wiesz o co chodzi… - urwał i przygryzł wargę.

Wydawał się wściekły, co było czymś nowym. Normalnie prywatnie John był w jego towarzystwie rozluźniony i mniej formalny niż zwykle, co wiele mówiło, bo major jakoś zawsze omijał przepisy i reguły. Nawet te dotyczące układów z personelem. Rodney jednak nigdy nie był jego podwładnym. Ich stanowiska były dość podobne wręcz. Obaj rządzili własnymi departamentami i odpowiadali tylko przed Elizabeth, co wcale nie przeszkadzało im we wzajemnych sprzeczkach.

Teraz jednak John spoglądał na niego z oczami zmrużonymi podejrzliwie, jakby wiedział doskonale jak Rodney wiele ukrywał i jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

\- Bałeś się czego? Że cię wypieprzę i zostawię? Dlatego się tak odsuwałeś ostatnimi dniami? – spytał John z dziwnym jadem.

\- Nie – odparł Rodney słabo. – Boję się tego, czego nie znam. A nie wiem niczego. I pewnie mnie zostawisz, bo nie dostaniesz tego, czego chcesz i…

\- A skąd możesz wiedzieć czego chcę? – spytał John, wchodząc mu ponownie w słowo. – Do jasnej cholery, McKay – warknął i wziął głębszy wdech, próbując się uspokoić. – Jak zamierzasz coś poznać bez kontaktu z tym? – spytał nagle spokojnie. – Pomyśl o tym, kiedy wyjdziesz – dodał John i wziął kolejny wdech. – A co do kwestii rzucania, zostawiania i pieprzenia… Myślisz, że ryzykowałbym twój kolejny atak paniki, po którym znikłbyś i próbowałbyś mnie unikać? – spytał retorycznie. – Już to przerabialiśmy i wiem, że to jest dla ciebie nowe. I możesz być zaskoczony, ale kiedyś też było dla mnie nowe. Byłem żonaty – poinformował go sucho John i Rodney wiedział, że jego oczy robią się bardziej okrągłe. – Tak, żonaty. I rozwiodłem się. Czasami odkrywasz o sobie prawdę w pewnym niezręcznym momencie życia i nie chcesz, aby twoje plany się zmieniły. Więc jej do siebie nie dopuszczasz. Godziłem się ze swoją seksualnością dłużej niż ty. I bądź pewien, że nie zamierzam cię popędzać – ciągnął dalej, spoglądając na niego twardo. – Powiedz mi jedno; czy w ogóle podobało ci się, gdy się całowaliśmy? – spytał John i wypuścił z płuc długie westchnienie.

Rodney pojęcia nie miał co odpowiedzieć. I nagle uderzyło go do czego John pił. Co było po prostu śmieszne, a może obrzydliwe.

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś – powiedział pospiesznie. – Zepsułem to, prawda? – spytał, starając się rozeznać sytuację. – Jesteś wściekły, masz rozszerzone źrenice i opuszczone ramiona. Zakładasz z góry, że wyjdę – wymienił jednym tchem na wpółświadom, że robił to na głos.

I John spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

\- Nie wszystko zrozumiesz dzięki analizie, Rodney – odparł Sheppard z zaskakującą miękkością. – Czyli podobało ci się jak się całowaliśmy? – upewnił się. – Tylko cię nie pociągam?

Rodney poczuł jak jego usta same się otwierają.

\- Pociągasz mnie! – zaprotestował, może odrobinę za ostro. – To kwestia… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że gorzej już chyba być nie może. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem – przyznał.

\- Wiem – odparł John spokojnie. – Już to mówiłeś i ja przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Seks, seks… - zająknął się. – Mam trzydzieści sześć lat, to jest po prostu śmieszne – powiedział, czując lekkie zażenowanie.

\- Z mężczyzną jest inaczej – odparł Sheppard, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było całkiem normalne stwierdzenie.

Rodney poczuł się jednak tak, jakby cały ciężar z jego barków został zdjęty. Spojrzał na Johna stojącego nadal na środku swojego pokoju i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mają sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia, co byłoby przerażające, gdyby to nie był jeden ze scenariuszy, który przewidział.

Podrapał się nerwowo w ramię, bo gdy emocje już opadły – do tego tak nagle i gwałtownie – nie zostało nic. I nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić, żeby nie było jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Uśmiechnął się więc wymuszenie, prostując się odrobinę.

\- Wrócę do siebie – odparł, starając się zabrzmieć lekko, ale chyba nie wyszło mu to najlepiej, bo John przytrzymał go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie zakładałem, że wyjdziesz – powiedział Sheppard, nawiązując do jego wcześniejszej uwagi. – W zasadzie uważam, że powinieneś zostać, ale to jest twoja decyzja czy chcesz.

\- Jasne, że chcę zostać – odparł pospiesznie Rodney. – I masz trochę rację. Teoretycznie wiem, że żeby się dowiedzieć czegoś same schematy nie wystarczą.

\- Schematy? – spytał John, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć - dodał pospiesznie.

\- Teoretyzowałem. Znasz takie słowo? – spytał zirytowany Rodney, czując ciepło uderzające mu w policzki. – Miałeś jakieś plany na wieczór? – pospiesznie zmienił temat.

John przestąpił z nogi na nogę i potarł kołnierzyk odwrotnie założonej koszulki, który musiał go gryźć. Mogliby obejrzeć film, ale laptop leżał w jego pokoju, a Sheppard zostawiał swój sprzęt w gabinecie, o którym myślał, że nikt nie ma dostępu. John potrafił ukrywać się przed Batesem, ale z częścią naukową ekspedycji nie miał szans. Rodney potrafił wyśledzić go zawsze i wszędzie.

\- Myślałem o prysznicu. Śmierdzę szpitalem – przyznał major.

Rodney skinął tylko głową i zdał sobie sprawę, że w takim razie musiałby zostać sam i słuchać jak Sheppard myje się, zapewne nago – bo kto w ubraniu wchodziłby pod prysznic – za cienką ścianką. John wybrał najmniejsze z możliwych kwater, ale od samego początku wyglądał na minimalistę. Wystrój wnętrza też nie zachwycał. Chociaż major jako jedyny nie miał tygodni czasu na spakowanie. Rodney wykorzystał te dni do ostatniego, aby zoptymalizować swój bagaż. Umówili się nawet z Zelenką w kwestii dodatkowej aparatury oraz koniecznych publikacji, które musieli z sobą zabrać.

Rodneya nagle nawiedziła myśl, że Sheppard nie mógł się wiele różnić od niego, więc zapewne planował się masturbować pod ciepłym strumieniem wody i nagle zrobiło mu się goręcej. W zasadzie byli już razem pod prysznicem, tak wszystko się zaczęło. Bez chwili namysłu ściągnął przez głowę swoją koszulkę.

\- Co robisz? – spytał John, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wchodzę z tobą pod prysznic – odparł spokojnie i Sheppard uniósł brew do góry.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą mierziło cię na samą myśl, a teraz się rozbierasz? – spytał z powątpiewaniem John.

\- Nie, nie mierziło. Po prostu nie lubię rzeczy, których nie znam, ale doszło do mnie, że jestem odkrywcą – wyjaśnił i kąciki ust Johna drgnęły niekontrolowanie.

\- Wiem, że jesteś geniuszem, ale to jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką powiedziałeś – stwierdził major bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

Rodney zapewne powinien być obrażony, ale jakoś bardziej był zaaferowany odpinaniem swoich spodni.

\- Zaufaj mi – poprosił spokojnie. – Powiedziałeś, że z mężczyzną jest inaczej. I to był algorytm, który rozwiązywał mój problem. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego jest inaczej, a teraz to ma sens i… - urwał, widząc, że Sheppard niezdecydowany nadal nie zaczął się rozbierać. – Chcę być nagi w twoim towarzystwie, nie chcesz tego? – spytał wprost.

John zamrugał, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego przedstawienia sprawy, a potem westchnął.

\- Dobra, ale jeśli tym razem zwiejesz, dogonię cię i nakopię – ostrzegł go lojalnie major. – A nie biegasz wcale tak szybko – dodał.

ooo

Kabinka prysznica była mikroskopijna albo po prostu nieprzeznaczona dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Cały czas ocierali się o siebie, chociaż John starał się zrobić mu tak wiele miejsca jak tylko był w stanie. Ciepła woda spływała po jego ramieniu, oblewając jego ciało z przodu i rozpryskiwała się na klatkę piersiową Shepparda, który starał się nie zerkać na jego wargi, ale wzrok i tak mu uciekał. I Rodney miał ochotę go pocałować, ale John nie zrobił nic, aby go dotknąć i znowu było niezręcznie.

\- Cały czas patrzysz na moje usta – zauważył, chcąc jakoś wypełnić ciszę.

John wydawał się nawet zawstydzony przez ułamek sekundy, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Podobają mi się – przyznał Sheppard, dotykając kciukiem jego dolnej wargi.

John nie zabrał dłoni, jakby sprawdzał jego reakcję na tak delikatny dotyk.

\- Nie musisz mnie uwodzić. Jestem tutaj – stwierdził Rodney i Sheppard zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi, a potem parsknął.

\- Nie uwodzę cię – odparł spokojnie John. – Po prostu podobają mi się twoje usta. Podobały mi się od samego początku. Zapewniam cię, że siedząc na tym krześle wtedy na Antarktyce myślałem tak naprawdę tylko o nich, więc dobrze, że były zlokalizowane w naszym Układzie Słonecznym – dodał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy tak dla odmiany, a Rodney poruszył się niespokojnie, czując jak krew spływa w południowe rejony jego ciała.

Wiedział, że John czuł już jego erekcję na udzie czy brzuchu, gdy się całowali, ale teraz byli całkiem nadzy i ten fakt uderzył go tylko mocniej. Jego sutki zrobiły się trochę twardsze, jakby bardziej świadome tego, że jeszcze kilka centymetrów, a mogłyby się stykać z klatką piersiową Johna i tymi włoskami, które wyglądały na miękkie, a teraz przylegały płasko do zaskakująco opalonej skóry. Sheppard co rano biegał, Rodney wiedział o tym, ale nie sądził, że John robi to bez koszulki. Gdzieś w końcu musiał mieć kontakt ze słońcem, a misje nie zachęcały do wyzbywania się munduru i ochronnych kamizelek.

Oddychał mniej regularnie, ale nie był jedynym, który miał z tym problem.

\- Nie wiesz nawet co robisz tymi ustami. Cały czas są w ruchu, a nawet kiedy nie mówisz, przygryzasz je. Albo żujesz – ciągnął dalej John cicho. – Ołówki, gdy myślisz, albo te swoje czekolady i batoniki, które zawsze masz przy sobie. I czasem na wargach zostają ci drobne okruszki, które zaczynasz zlizywać językiem… - urwał Sheppard, bo Rodney nieświadomie zwilżył usta.

John jak zahipnotyzowany śledził ten ruch. Rodney nie był pewien jakiego koloru oczy ma major. Niebieskie lub zielone. Albo szare. Wiedział jedynie, że nie odrywały się od jego ust i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pożądany i paradoksalnie tak potężny. Nie przypominał sobie bowiem, żeby ktokolwiek chciał go tak bardzo. I to wykraczało poza seks. Chociaż John pewnie dałby się namówić na szybki numerek w składzie z bronią.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Sheppard nagle.

\- O seksie przy tych wielkich skrzyniach, które zabraliśmy z Ziemi – przyznał szczerze, a oczy Johna stały się większe.

\- Nie nadążam za tobą – oznajmił mu major, ale Rodney był bardziej skupiony na zmarszczkach w kącikach jego oczu, które się pogłębiały, gdy John uśmiechał się do niego krzywo i seksownie.

\- Nikt za mną nie nadąża – stwierdził, bo to był fakt, a potem wyciągnął ostrożnie dłoń i zanurzył palce we włosach na klatce piersiowej Shepparda.

Przyciągały jego uwagę o wiele za długo. I dotykał ich już raz, gdy naciskał na żebra majora podczas masażu serca. Widział resztki po śladach oparzeń, które zostawił obcy i chyba zarys elektrod Carsona. I nie podobały mu się te znaki. John oddychał zresztą przez usta, odrobinę szybciej, zesztywniały po drugiej stronie kabinki.

\- Możesz mnie dotknąć, jeśli chcesz – poinformował go Rodney, chcąc zażartować jakoś z nagłej nieśmiałości majora, ale nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów.

W zasadzie był powodem, dla którego John był tak wstrzemięźliwy, nie wiedząc czy jego działania nie zostaną źle odebrane.

Sheppard objął jego kark dłonią, zaciskając delikatnie palce na jego mokrej skórze. I przywarł do niego całym ciałem, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę, co było nagle doskonałe. Na swojej skórze czuł wyraźnie włoski Shepparda, które lepiły się trochę do niego i drażniły go lekko. Jego sutki stwardniały już całkiem, pulsując pod wpływem ciepłej wody i odrobiny tarcia, które dawał mu John. Pocałował Shepparda, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić z ustami. Między nimi nie było wielkiej różnicy wzrostu, ale i tak czuł na swoim brzuchu wzwód Johna. Twardy penis mężczyzny ślizgał się po jego skórze dzięki nadal płynącej wodzie, a jego własny członek zwisał smętnie. Rodney westchnął, kiedy Sheppard zmienił odrobinę ich pozycję, rozsuwając swoje uda i wpasowując ich razem jak jakieś trójwymiarowe puzzle. I teraz udo Johna tarło o jego członka, co było niebem i piekłem zarazem. A potem Sheppard wycofał się na najbliższą ściankę, przywierając do niej plecami, ciągnąc za sobą Rodneya, któremu równie dobrze było w starym miejscu. I major całował go lekko w usta, nie wchodząc jednak tym razem głębiej, jakby czekał na jakąś inicjatywę ze strony Rodneya. Na jakiś jego krok.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Rodney wprost, nie chcąc nieporozumień i John spojrzał na niego zamglonym lekko wzrokiem, od którego miękły mu kolana.

\- Co ty zrobisz? Jesteś naukowcem, eksperymentuj – odparł Sheppard i uniósł dłonie do góry, jakby oddawał mu się w pełni, co było cholernie seksowne.

John zresztą uśmiechnął się krzywo, czując drgnięcie jego penisa na swoim udzie.  
Rodney nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad tym, co powinien zrobić teraz. Sheppard wydawał się niczego nie oczekiwać, oddawać mu stery i bez presji myślało mu się o wiele lepiej. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciał wypróbować, ale był tak twardy, że wątpił, iż udałoby mu się długo wytrzymać. Zbyt zmęczony, aby uklęknąć, po prostu zaczął ruszać się w tył i przód, obejmując ciasno ramionami Johna. Pocałunki wychodziły im doskonale, a teraz gdy mógł dojść razem z Sheppardem zacisk wokół jego krtani nabierał całkiem nowych znaczeń.  
John poruszał się niczym kot ze sprawnością i gibkością kogoś, kto był nawykły do traktowania swojego ciała niczym narzędzia. Jego dłonie nadal zwisały luźno wzdłuż ciała, jakby zostały tam przyszpilone cudzą wolą; jego własną czy Johna – nie był pewien. I nie miało to znaczenia, gdy John pchał biodrami w jego stronę, odrywając pośladki od ścianki prysznica z cichym lepkim odgłosem. Ich ciała ślizgały się synchronicznie, a niekończący się pocałunek tylko mieszał mu w głowie. Z zamkniętymi oczami, potrafił sobie tylko wyobrazić jak wyglądają. On niższy i tęższy, wciskający w kafelki o wiele bardziej wysportowane ciało, Johna, który oddawał mu wszystko co miał, który wyginał się go granic, gdy doprowadzali się do orgazmu niczym para nastolatków.

Jego jądra stały się już ciężkie, niemożliwie twarde i czuł jak spełnienie zbliża się do niego wielkimi krokami. Otworzył oczy, chcąc sprawdzić czy Sheppard za nim nadąża, ale major miał głowę lekko odrzuconą w tył i półprzymknięte w ekstazie powieki, i to był po prostu błąd, bo Rodney widział wiele pięknych rzeczy – jak tablica Mendelejewa czy schemat Hornera, ale John Sheppard bił to wszystko na głowę. Zassał wargę mężczyzny, chcąc w ten sposób zdusić własny jęk, gdy rozlewał się między ich ciała. I planował się odsunąć, ale John przytrzymał go za pośladki, wbijając się w niego teraz odrobinę mocniej, bardziej satysfakcjonującym dla siebie tempem i nie minęła minuta, gdy kolejna porcja spermy została spłukana przez letnią już wodę.

Rodney oparł czoło o ściankę prysznicową i zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Co cię rozbawiło? – spytał John, a jego odprężony, rozleniwiony ton tylko sprawił mu większą satysfakcję.

\- Tak wygląda dalszy ciąg, gdy ludzie rozmawiają – odparł szczerze Rodney, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

I Sheppard prychnął krótko.


End file.
